


Age is just a number

by HarveysHoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Avengers - Freeform, Aww, Cuties, Especially myself, Fluff, I ship everyone with tony, I ship them, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, Nick is an old man, Nick is cute, Nick is huffy, Nick loved him really, Nick needs a Hug, Nony, Old Man, Please dont hate me for this, Ship, Smut, Tick - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a good heart, Tony is cute, Tony loves it, Tury, shower, stury - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This smut is smutty. </p><p>Tony and Nick again. </p><p>Age is just a number. </p><p>Have I mentioned the smut. </p><p>And the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is just a number

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. A lot of you replied positively to my last post with nick and Tony so I thought I'd try a bit of smut/fluff with them and see how it goes while I listen to the 1975's new album.

"Gimme' some lovin', old man." 

Well, that's what started it off. Five words, seven syllables and one nick name. 

_Old man._  


Nick pushed Tony off of him for that, a small frown on his forehead, he stood and walked straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The genius heard the shower turn on and sighed. 

"Nick?" he asked, standing and walking to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Nick, baby... It was just a little joke," he sighed. "Please, darlin'," he mumbled, leaning his forehead against the door. 

When he was given no reply, Tony took matters into his own hands and removed his sweats, walking into the bathroom and pulling the shower curtain back. Nick didn't even flinch. 

"Nick-" 

"What do you want, Anthony?" Was the blunt question. Tony's mouth slammed shut and he felt his teeth almost break at the force. He swallowed at the name and looked down for a moment. 

"Uh, I- yeah," he looked at nick's back. "It was a joke, nick," he said, sounding apologetic. Nick grunted, washing his head with the shower gell. The mechanic rolled his eyes. "You think I care about the age difference?" Was his next question. 

That made the older man pause and stop what he was doing, back still facing Tony. The younger man smiled gently. "Because if anything I like it better. I love laying in bed with you listening to stories of when you were younger - of when before I was even born," he said. "I love how you can just forget about being the older one in this relationship and be just as childish as me sometimes," he murmured, running a hand through his own hair.

"I love feeling the lines of your body beneath ny hands..." The man of iron whispered, walking forwards and reaching out to run his hands along nick's back, tracing over old scars. "Feeling scars older than myself," he chuckled. "Feeling how mature you are... How grown you are," he said gently, running his hands down to the taller man's waist, holding him while the brunette leaned up to mouth at his shoulder blade. 

Tony turned nick around and looked up into his eyes. "I love looking into your eyes and seeing just how much of a life you have lived by the lines around your face," he ran a gentle thumb over them. "By the frown lines in between your eyebrows," he beamed, leaning up to kiss in between them. "I love how you can be silly with me but keep me in line just by saying..." 

"Anthony," Nick replied, leaning his cheek against tony's palm when the genius held the commander's face in his hands. 

Tony gave him that lop-sided smile Nick loved so much and said: "Exactly." 

They were kissing then, nick leaning Tony back, the hero's spine arched beautifully backwards, the warm water glistening down their bodies. Dark skin embraced light skin and Nick ran his hands through Tony's hair, pulling gently, earning a moan from the smaller man. 

A hand slipping down, in between bodies, Tony looked down and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, pressed together. Above him, nick buried his face against Tony's neck and the mechanic bit down on his own lower lip, slowly squeezing and sliding his hand up and down their cocks, 

He earned a throaty moan and smiled widely, pumping his hand slower and then faster, two large cocks standing tall and erect in his grip. The brown haired man felt his own eyes flutter closed at the feeling. 

"Tony..." God, he loved hearing his name fall off of Nick's lips. The genius continued pumping their dicks, slowly before speeding up and then slowing down again. 

"That's it," he whispered when Nick's dick began to ejaculate a little. Tony grinned and kissed nick's adam's apple, nibbling along his jaw, jacking the two of them off until he felt nick come, basking in the older man's low moans. 

Tony looked down and at his fingers which where covered in Nick's semen. He added that to the water and began jacking himself off, letting a whimper slip out when he felt Nick's hand join his, squeezing his balls until Tony fell over the edge, his Hazel eyes falling closed. 

Nick leaned his forehead against Tony's and kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring Tony's mouth. The mechanic panted through his nose, sucking Nick's lower lip into his mouth. 

"I love you, old man," Tony breathed once they pulled apart, noses inches from one another's. 

This time Nick only chuckled and shook his head at his lover's antics. "And I love you, moron," he replied, large hands encasing the younger man's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews - nice ones! :)


End file.
